WARRIORS: ThunderClan's Demise
by inki is dear evan hansen trash
Summary: When four new kits are born into ThunderClan, a prophecy is born along with them, given to the kits by the medicine cat. Follow these four newcomers as they try to find out what they must do in order to fulfil this prophecy - little do they know, it would be better if they didn't... *Rating may change to a T in later chapters*
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Shadestar- she's a smoky gray she-cat with black swirl-like markings under her eyes and a lighter gray underbelly; she has dark blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Larkwing- he's a gray and black splotched tom with a tan-ish underbelly and chocolate brown eyes. (Dovesong's mate)

 **Medicine cat:** Fawnheart- she's a light, milky brown she-cat with long, silver whiskers and sky blue eyes. (Featherwhisker's littermate)

 **Apprentice:** Cloudpaw- light gray tom with one black left front paw, with all his other paws being white; he has glistening amber eyes. (Ravenpaw's littermate)

 **Warriors:**

Duskpelt- dark gray tom with long, feathery fur and silver eyes.

Minnowleaf- pretty silver and white she-cat with golden eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Ravenpaw- black furred tom with light gray paws, ears, and muzzle, plus a set of deep purple eyes. (Cloudpaw's littermate)

Featherwhisker- pale brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes. (Fawnheart's littermate)

Aspenfur- russet ginger tom with a brown underbelly and bright green eyes. (Embershade's mate)

Raincloud- light gray she-cat with silver and white patches; she has purple eyes. (Crowshadow's mate; mother of Ravenpaw and Cloudpaw)

Fernpelt- silver tabby she-cat with deep, green eyes.

Crowshadow- jet black tom with a missing back paw and glistening amber eyes. (Raincloud's mate)

 **Appretices:**

Cloudpaw- light gray tom with one black left front paw, with all his other paws being white; he has glistening amber eyes. (Ravenpaw's littermate)

Ravenpaw- black furred tom with light gray paws, ears, and muzzle, plus a set of deep purple eyes. (Cloudpaw's littermate)

 **Queens:**

Dovesong- beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and splotches; she has one bright blue eye, and one dark green eye. (Larkwing's mate)

Kits: Expecting

Embershade- smoky gray she-cat with black and bright orange splotches and deep blue eyes. (Aspenfur's mate)

Kits: Expecting

 **Elders** **:**

Russetclaw- dark russet brown tom with formerly bright golden eyes, which are now silver and cloudy.

. . .

 **Sorry I didn't get to post the first chapter along with this. I originally had like, the first few paragraphs of it but they got deleted, so...**

 **The first chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter I

_The wet grass and leaves glistened_ in the moonlight under the bright half-moon high in the sky. Fawnheart was currently at the moonpool, Cloudpaw having stayed behind this time. And it was a good thing he did, because...

Suddenly, a loud yowl could be heard from the nursery indicating that Embershade was kitting. As Dovesong scrambled out of her nest to get Cloudpaw, a few other cats stirred from their dens to see what was going on. A moment later, Dovesong came back with the medicine cat apprentice, who had a bundle of herbs and berries clamped in his jaws. He set them down next to the kitting queen and sat down next to her, putting a paw on her flank.

"U-umm.. you're doing great, Embershade, you'll be fine," he tried to soothe, but his voice was shaky and unsure. He had never done this before, as he was just recently made an apprentice, but it was a good thing Fawnheart had taught him.

Dovesong caught his uneasy tone of voice from where she was standing and padded closer to them. "Do you want me to help you?" she asked. He nodded.

Eventually, Embershade was wailing and yowling in agony as the first kit started to push it's way out. "Push, Embershade!" Cloudpaw directed, pressing and pushing his paws down on her flank to help the kits out.

"Dovesong, give her that stick to bite on," he meowed. Dovesong nodded and reached for the wood, pushing towards Embershade.

Embershade clamped her jaws on the stick, pushing the kit out of her body. Then, the small kitting sac slid out and Cloudpaw nipped it open, revealing a small, feeble kitten. The newborn opened it's jaws wide in a silent cry and Dovesong nudged it to it's mother's belly.

The process repeated three more times until Embershade had one more kit left. She was tired and worn out, her eyes dull and drooping.

"Come one, Embershade! You have to stay awake! You've just got one more," Cloudpaw urged, pressing on the queens flank. She tiredly tried to push again, but the kit was stuck.

"Embershade! You have to push!" Dovesong meowed, licking her friend's flank. Embershade pushed one last time, but the kit still wouldn't come out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.

"No! Embershade, wake up!" Dovesong cried. Cloudpaw then began to try and push the kit out himself, pressing his paws down on the queen's flank and pushing his paws down.

Finally, the last kit slid out, it's tiny, wet form still. "No, no, no..." Cloudpaw whispered, softly nudging the kit to it's mother's belly, but it wouldn't move. The kit had been born dead.

"No!" Cloudpaw cried, looking over everything; one kit dead, and the mother dying! He had failed.

Just then, Aspenfur, who was waiting outside, poked his head in when he heard Cloudpaw. "What's wrong?-" he broke off, eyes wide. "Embershade!" the tom raced inside and kneeled next to his mate, licking her head.

"Embershade! Wake up!" Aspenfur whispered, looking over his dead mate with teary eyes. "She didn't have to die!" he cried, pushing his nose into her cold fur. "She never lived to even see her kits- _our_ kits!"

"The kits are alive..." Dovesong tried to help. Cloudpaw shook his head. "All but one.." he whispered, nodding his head toward the dead kit.

. . .

At the moonpool, Fawnheart was in a deep sleep. She was having a vision- no, she had received a prophecy.

 _Fawnheart stood alone in a dark forest, eyes wide as she glanced around. "Where am I? StarClan? Are you here?" her voice echoed along was seemed to be walls that surrounded her..._

 _Suddenly, light flooded her vision and she saw she was in the ThunderClan camp. Her eyes were guided to the nursery, which she saw four kits... they looked... she didn't want to sound like she was judging them, but..._

 _They looked evil, like they wanted to hurt her..._

 _Then her vision flashed again and the kits looked harmless. But a voice boomed loud overhead:_

 _"These four kits are not what they look like..." another flash, and the kits were dangerous looking._

"The four petals from the dead rose will rise above, and the roots of the rose with vanish with the soil."

. . .

 **That's it! I'm done with chapter one! Please tell me if you like it or not by leaving a review!**

 **OH**

 **Also, I'd like to thank HeatherDiamond128 for being my first reveiwer! :D (I love your fanfic, btw!)**

 **And I'm thinking of doing a question-of-the-day-thingy, what do you guys think?**

 **Chapter two should be up tomorrow or Sunday! (I'll try to update everyday/every other day)**

 **Anyways, thank you and goodbye,**

 **~Inkie**


	3. Chapter II

_The sun shined brightly in_ the ThunderClan camp. The cats were finishing their vigil for Embershade and her stillborn kit. There was a presence of sadness inside the camp, like of think fog of the stuff hung over everycat.

Aspenfur was the last cat at the dead queen's body, his nose pressed into her once warm and vibrant fur. His fur was matted and tear-stained, his eyes dull and sad. Just then, Russetclaw nudged the younger tom's shoulder with his battle-scarred muzzle.

"I need to bury them now," his voice was raspy but sympathetic. Aspenfur nodded warily and stood up. "I can help you," he offered.

Russetclaw shook his head. "No, you need to be with your kits. After they lost their mother, you should spend more time with them."

Aspenfur nodded, a small smile on his face, happy to see his kits. He padded off into the nursery, poking his head inside before entering.

Dovesong, who was now feeding his kits, looked up when he entered. "Hello, Aspenfur." she greeted.

"Hi," he meowed to the older queen.

"Come to see the kits?" He nodded. "When are you going to name them?" she asked. "They can't stay unnamed like this,"

Aspenfur looked at his paws. "I... I'd feel guilty if I named them without Embershade..." he mumbled, a sad look coming onto his face.

"Oh, Aspenfur, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." she ended with a sympathetic smile.

He smiled back, nodding. "Okay. Should I name them now?"

"Sure."

He nodded again, sitting down next to his sleeping kits who were curled up by Dovesong's plump belly. His gaze was drawn to a dark, small, orange-furred she-cat with brown paws.

"I think her name should be... Maplekit." he finally decided, nodding his head toward said kit.

Dovesong smiled. "I think Embershade would've loved that."

He smiled back, turning his head towards two black kits. One was a black-furred tom, white, brown, and gray patches covering his pelt. His little fuzzy tail was a russet shade of brown.

"His name can be Marskit."

He looked at the other black kit; it was a she-kit, her fur was a silky black, and she had a smoky gray face, with white, freckle-like markings dotting her face. She also had pretty gray and white spots and freckles along her back and legs, and a dash of light gray on her chest.

He didn't know why, but she reminded him so much of her mother, even though they didn't really look much alike...

He thought for a moment. "What do you think her name should be?" he turned to Dovesong. "Smokekit or Shadekit?"

A small grin appeared on Dovesong's face. "Shadekit- it runs in the family."

Aspenfur smiled. It did, Embershade, well, Ember _shade_. She had shade in her name and her mother, Shadestar, also had shade in her name. He felt certain the kit's grandmother would approve of the name.

"Okay. Now, the last kit." He meowed, studying the next little tom. He was a bright ginger with pale orange markings and white paws.

"He looks like a little fox," Dovesong purred.

"Yes," Aspenfur agreed. "He should be Foxkit."

"Maplekit, Marskit, Shadekit, and Foxkit."

. . .

Outside of the nursery, Fawnheart had just arrived back at camp from the moonpool, her eyes wide. She needed to tell Shadestar about the omen, but she also wanted to check up on Embershade, as she was close to kitting and her kits may be the ones from her vision.

She was about to pad over to the nursery when Cloudpaw came rushing towards her.

"Fawnheart!" he exclaimed, skidding to a stop next to her.

"What? Did something happen while I was gone?" she asked, worried.

Cloudpaw's eyes darkened. "Y-yes... Embershade kitted last night."

Fawnheart let out a small purr. "That's wonderful! I was wondering when she would kit!"

"No, no, you don't understand.." Cloudpaw looked troubled, his eyes suddenly tearing up. "She- she didn't make it," he whispered, looking overwhelmed. "I- I tried to help her, but.. but.. I couldn't! I let her die, and it's all my fault!" he suddenly cried, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to keep the tears back.

Fawnheart looked shocked. "Oh, Cloudpaw.." she sighed, rubbing her tail along his back and trying to calm her apprentice. "I'm sorry, I should've been there last night. I knew Embershade was close to kitting. But it wasn't your fault, you tried your best." she meowed.

He nodded, sniffing. "One of her kits was a stillborn.." he added quietly, eyes sad.

Fawnheart just shook her head in sorrow. "I'll go check on them now." she meowed, padding over to the nursery.

When she entered, she saw the kits' father, Aspenfur. She met his eyes, dipping her head.

"I just heard about Embershade. I'm sorry, I wish I could've been there last night," she sighed.

Aspenfur nodded. "It's okay, Cloudpaw helped a lot, though."

Fawnheart smiled, feeling a rush of pride for her apprentice. "Thank you. Can I check the kits?"

"Oh, sure." Aspenfur meowed, stepping aside for her to see the kits.

Fawnheart greeted Dovesong with a friendly smile. "Are they feeding well? It must be hard, expecting and feeding kits at the same time," she commented.

"Oh, it's fine." Dovesong purred. "They're lovely kits. And yes, they're eating well."

Fawnheart nodded, inspecting each kit. She eyed the queen.

"What about you? Have you been eating enough?"

"Fawnheart, of course, I have. I'll be having to feed two litters soon!"

The medicine cat purred. "Okay. I best be going now. Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Dovesong called as she walked out of the den.

"Now, time to tell Shadestar..." Fawnheart muttered to herself, walking over to the leader's den.

. . .

 **Whoo! Second chapter!**

 **How'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? Meh? HMM?**

 **For the question of the day, I think I'll start that next chapter.**

 **Okay, here are the shout outs of last chapter:**

 **First reviewer: Emberstorm-of-ThunderC** **lan**

 **Followers: alexa-chan me , Emberstorm-of-ThunderClan**

 **Favoriters: alexa-chan me , Emberstorm-of-ThunderClan**

 **Thank you, peoples! :D**

 **Anyways, thank you and goodbye,**

 **~Inkie**


End file.
